Snow plows are typically used to remove accumulated snow from streets and parking lots. While the effort of moving snow from one (1) part of a paved surface to another seems at first relatively straightforward, there are multiple issues to consider when evaluating the snow plow itself. First, there are fuel factors to be considered when driving around with it on the truck and not plowing snow. Secondly, the weight of the plow places additional burden on the suspension of the truck causing premature failure. Finally, the position of the plow, when not in use, forms a perfect barrier for the radiator possibly causing overheating problems. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which snow plows can address the disadvantages and their associated costs as addressed above. The development of the apparatus herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent refined snow plows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,438 issued to Weagley discloses a snow plow that appears to be foldably collapsible toward a center section. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an upper, middle and lower blade that are positioned upon structural frame members in such a manner as to leave an opening for air to flow through the snow plow and decrease wind resistance on the plow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,579 issued to Hadler et al. discloses an articulated snowplow system that appears to comprise an angled snow plow that comprises rams on either side of the center to adjust the horizontal angle of the blades. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose three (3) snow plow blades that are mounted one (1) on top of the other in a horizontal manner so as to reduce wind resistance and wear on a vehicle's suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,560 issued to Pender discloses an air deflector with adjustable louver that is mounted on the upper surface of a snow plow. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a louvered mechanism that is part of the snow plow, nor does it appear to disclose a series of three (3) blades that provide an opening for air passage to the radiator of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,845 issued to DiGiacomo discloses an air stream deflector mountable thereto a snow plow. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a louvered design snow plow that provides three (3) blades that permit the passage of air through the plow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,444 issued to Desmarais discloses a snow blade with tiltable lateral panels connected by hinges. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose three snow plow blades horizontally positioned upon one another which provide a gap for air to circulate through the plow to the radiator, consequently improving fuel economy and wear on the dedicated vehicle's suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. D 396,236 issued to Eberle discloses a snow plow with a blade that is angled from the vertical center of the device. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to comprise an upper, middle and lower blade that are attached to mounting members and permit airflow through the snow plow.
U.S. Pat. No. D 377,653 issued to Matisz et al. discloses an angled snow plow blade structure. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to possess three (3) blades that are connected by frame members that permit air flow through the plow structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,434 issued top Calvachio discloses an air flow deflector that mounts on top of a snow plow. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a louvered mechanism that is part of the snow plow, nor does it appear to disclose a series of three (3) blades that provide an opening for air passage to the radiator of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. D 310,225 issued to Matisz et al discloses an angled snow plow blade. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to comprise an upper, middle and lower blade that are attached to mounting members and permit airflow through the snow plow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,915 issued to Morandi discloses a wind deflector plate for snow plow that appears to comprise a deflecting plate mounted on top of a plow which directs air when moving to the rear of the plow and the radiator of a motor vehicle. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a louvered design snow plow that comprises three (3) horizontally mounted blades positioned in such a manner as to permit air circulation through the plow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,710 issued to Haring discloses a snowplow blade with spring-loaded edge flaps. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a louvered design snow plow which permits air circulation through the plow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,750 issued to Larson discloses an air scoop mounted on snow plow. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a louvered design snow plow that comprises three horizontally mounted blades positioned in such a manner as to permit air circulation through the plow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,996 issued to Phillips discloses a snow plow deflector that appears to comprise a circular deflector mounted on an upper surface of a snow plow to direct air to a radiator of a motor vehicle. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose three (3) snow plow blades horizontally positioned upon one (1) another which provide a gap for air to circulate through the plow to the radiator, consequently improving fuel economy and wear on the dedicated vehicle's suspension.
None of the prior art particularly describes a snow plow for a motor vehicle comprising a plurality of blades in a staggered arrangement, thereby allowing replacement of an individual blade should any damage occur and air to flow through said plurality of blades enabling air to cool a radiator of the motor vehicle more efficiently that the instant apparatus possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for snow plow that operates without the disadvantages as described above.